One For Coach Orion
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: Coach Orion falls in love....... with the help of the ducks of course.


**One For Coach Orion**

**I noticed that nobody writes for the coaches of the Ducks and it made me sad for them. I thought to myself, I know. I'll write them a story! Please R & R……..**

Charlie Conway winced as the ice rink stereo's exploded with sound. It was a familiar song- "We Will Rock You." He turned to see why it had started playing, as usually the Ducks were the last to leave the ice. Coach Orion had done the same, as the rest of the team left the ice and made for the showers.

"What the….." Charlie joined his coach at the side of the rink and watched as a single figure skated onto the ice.

"Who's that?" he asked, watching the figure as they came closer.

Coach Orion frowned.

"I don't know Charlie. I was told to turn out the lights and lock up." The two of them watched as a second figure skated out, this one larger and more muscular. It was a man and a woman, both dressed in skin tight leggings and hats and scarves. The two figures greeted each other and turned, spotting Charlie and his coach on the other side of the rink. They skated over, signalling to the sound and lighting box to turn the music down.

"Hey, you must be coach Orion," the male said in a friendly voice.

"Bobby Novelli." The young man held out his hand and Coach Orion shook it. Charlie only gazed at the two newcomers in awe.

"_The_ Bobby Novelli? And…. Carla Novelli?" he said excitedly.

The female nodded with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Charlie Conway."

Charlie's mouth remained open.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Carla followed you guys on the tv and radio all year. Never missed a game." Bobby leaned against the side of the rink, amused at Charlie's expression.

"And you coach, you led these guys well."

Coach Orion had remained silent.

"Coach, you know who these guys are right?"

Carla laughed.

"Charlie, your coach and I went to school together a long time ago."

Charlie looked shocked.

"You never told me coach. So how come you two are here at Eden Hall then?"

Bobby shifted his weight on his skates and grinned.

"Your school hired us to teach skating as a sport, and to help out with the hockey team occasionally. Didn't tell you yet, huh?"

Coach Orion shook his head and smiled.

"We could do with a few skating tips though, eh Charlie?" he looked at his watch.

"Well, it's great that we'll be working together. Excuse me, I have to get home." Coach Orion shook hands with Bobby and Carla once more and turned to leave.

"Nice to see you again Carla, and to meet you Bobby. You have a key?"

Bobby nodded.

"See ya around Coach." He winked and Coach Orion disappeared through to the locker room.

Charlie stayed where he was.

"Er, you guys mind if I watched a little? I've only ever seen you on the tv."

Carla nodded.

"Sure. Hope you don't mind loud music though." She nodded to the sound and lighting box once more and the music stepped up. Bobby and Carla skated to the middle of the rink and began to graft a routine. Charlie leaned back in a chair and took his skates off, looking up as Connie joined him.

"Hey, who's that?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"That, is Bobby and Carla Novelli," he said with a wide grin. Connie's face lit up.

"_The_ Bobby and Carla Novelli? The ice dancers?"

Charlie nodded, whistling as Bobby lifted Carla high into the air in a swallow lift.

"They are something, aren't they." Connie watched in awe as the routine continued.

"Hey, is that coach Orion?" Charlie turned, looking to where she was pointing.

"Yeah. I thought he was gone. Hey did you know that he went to school with Carla Novelli?"

Connie nodded.

"Apparently they used to be childhood sweethearts. Julie's mom told me when she heard that the Novelli's were coming here."

Charlie watched his coach. Something was weird.

"Is Carla married?"

Connie shook her head.

"Nope. I went on her website to see- Goldberg wants to marry her. Bobby is her cousin."

Charlie grinned, watching the ice dancers once more. They were working on a spin in the corner nearest to him and Connie, so he could just make out their faces. Bobby turned on his own leaving Carla to straighten up. As she did so she looked up to where Coach Orion stood. She smiled at him.

"Did you see that?" said Connie, confirming Charlie's suspicions.

"Yeah, they smiled at each other."

"If it weren't for the fact that we are hormonal teenagers, I'd say they fancied each other."

They grinned at each other, as Connie rested on Charlie's shoulder. She wrinkled he nose and held her boyfriend's skate up in front of him.

"Charlie, put this back on."

"Ok. I was wondering yesterday what would make sweaty skates smell nice again."

Connie giggled.

"In your case, fire."

The two of them started to tickle and pinch each other in a play fight as Bobby and Carla resumed their dance. Coach Orion disappeared once more.

Coach Orion ended up driving Charlie and Connie home as their parents had gotten stuck in the snow. Connie was dropped off first, but Charlie lived farther away. It was dark, and very cold, so Coach Orion turned on the heater in his car. It was extremely loud, so Charlie turned it off again.

"Charlie."

"Coach."

"Do you want me to crash the car because I can't see out of the windscreen?"

"No."

"Then turn the blower back on."

Charlie sighed and fiddled with the switch.

"Guess I'll have to shout then. Coach?"

Coach Orion pulled up at a traffic light, and decided that a misty windscreen was better than being shouted at.

"Yes Charlie."

Charlie tried to think of a suitable way to phrase his question.

"Do you fancy Carla Novelli?"

There was a short pause.

"Every man with half decent eyesight fancies Carla Novelli. Take Goldberg for instance. He's going to marry her."

Charlie laughed.

"No, I mean, you used to go out and all…..I just wondered if you still……she seems nice, that's all."

"She is nice. Very nice. And I think we'll all enjoy skating with her and Bobby."

Charlie grinned. He didn't need to ask anymore questions, his coach's face had given everything away. When he got home, he would ring Connie. The two of them had a lot of work to do………..

And before anyone says it, in this story Coach Orion doesn't have a wife or a daughter. He's all alone. For now.


End file.
